


Caw!

by iammyownqueen



Series: tts Gen week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I wrote this in like 5 minutes and the quality is reflected in that, TTS Gen Week, Very much a WIP, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: Day 2 for tts Gen week. Prompt: Nature
Series: tts Gen week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Caw!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "What the Hair" after everyone is leaving Old Corona.

Quirin was cleaning up another one of Varian’s messes when he saw a crow, pecking at some debris. He squinted for a moment, thinking he was merely seeing things.

“Caw!” the crow said, looking up at Quirin. He hopped a few steps before flying closer and landing right by Quirin’s feet. He cawed again, and looked up at him expectantly.

“Hamuel?” Quirin asked. The bird seemed to recognize his name and pecked at Quirin affectionately.

“It's been awhile, hasn’t it?” Quirin said, reaching out and petting him fondly. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking after Horace?”

Quirin would be the first to admit that Hamuel wasn’t the smartest crow in the nest, but King Edmund always insisted that he was dependable. Quirin wasn’t so sure.

Hamuel cawed again, hopping away a few feet. He cawed a second time, as if gesturing to a pair of horses in the distance. Quirin squinted at the figures. He’s seen one of the women with Varian earlier. The people on the second horse were strangers to him, though he recognized who must be the princess, based on the length of her blonde hair. The man however…

Hamuel cawed one last time, before flying straight for the horse containing the princess and the other figure. He nearly hit them, and certainly gave the horse quite a scare.

Hamuel landed on a tree branch above the path. His beady eyes bore into Quirin and he let out a final Caw! before taking off again, in the same direction the horses were heading.

Quirin shielded his eyes from the sun and watched as the horses and their riders slowly disappeared from sight.

“Horace?”

**Author's Note:**

> Its short and sweet, but I'm studying dialogue for the next three weeks so I figured I would write something with it anyway. second part to come eventually I guess. It'll probably still be super short too but whatever.


End file.
